Malec's Vacation
by alicelightwoodbane
Summary: Alec and Magnus on their vacation, during CoFA. Series of one-shots in the places which they visit: Egypt, Paris, Venice... Rated M for last chapter.
1. Egypt

_Giza, Egypt_

Alec hated cold. That's why Egypt seemed nearly like paradise for him. He was walking around crowded streets, and he didn't mind Magnus holding his hand. With admiration he gazed at extravaganza of colour around him, engrossed in the cacophony of sounds, absorbing smells, which irritated his nose. From time to time the Egyptian peeked at him in a strange way – not because he was walking with flamboyant man who was covered by glitter, but because he stood out from similar-faces' crowd. His pale skin, blue eyes, black clothes despite the heat… Some man winked at him with an eye surrounded by black line.

"Trust me, you look hot," said Magnus.

"You've seen this?"

Magnus rolled his eyes.

"It happens all the time."

Alec goggled his eyes, but Magnus pulled his hand.

Finally pyramids materialized in front of them. The warlock quickly uttered the spell which make them invisible and then he carried them at the top of one of the pyramids.

Alec caught his breath. He thought: _Beautiful…_, but instead of that he said:

"You know, it's forbidden to be here."

"I don't care." Magnus shrugged.

Alec gazed at the city under them, his eyes wide open.

Magnus observed Alec's face. He wasn't impressed by the view at the bottom.

"I'm glad you like it," he whispered.

"Like it? Magnus, I love it!"

Alec turned to Magnus and hugged him tight, inhaling the familiar smell.

"Whoa, watch out. We could fall down."

"No, we couldn't," Alec responded, "you would save me."

Magnus smiled. He used that Alec hadn't moved away yet and having raised his chin he kissed him. His lips was thirsty and starved, he gently slipped his tongue between Alec's teeth, taking delight in his taste. He sight and pulled apart. Alec stood blushing, his hands still on Magnus' waist.

"I think we should go back to the hotel," Magnus proposed.

Alec nodded, blushing even more if it's possible. Shadowhunter had realized that Magnus became more and more impatient. When they were heading to the hotel, a little bit too fast, even for Magnus, Alec started shivering. But he couldn't help it. He was so… frightened.

"What is it?" Magnus asked.

"I-I'm just… Nothing," Alec murmured.

Magnus shrugged. He had to be very… distracted if he didn't notice that Alec was lying.

As soon as the door was closed, Magnus clung on to him, pressing him to the wall. Nearly having deprived Alec of breath, he followed down – he covered his neck with kisses, feeling his struggled pulse. His hands immediately was on Alec's bare back and the boy didn't even noticed, when he had got rid of his shirt and… apparently Magnus' shirt too. He tore from warlock for a while, wanting to observe his gold, beautiful skin. Under his look, Magnus smiled rapaciously and leaned him to the bed. It wasn't like that, that Alec didn't want this… He had wanted it, very much, for a long time. Desire was burning him even when he only looked at Magnus. He just…

"I'm nervous," he whispered, when Magnus stopped his fingers just under his pants.

"You don't have to be…," Magnus purred, returning to Alec's lips.

He sensed that Alec didn't respond with the same commitment.

"OK," Magnus sighed.

He slipped of Alec and lied down next to him, trying to steady his breath and ignore reduced space in his pants.

"Magnus, please, don't be angry…," Alec whispered.

Desperately he was trying to find Magnus' hand.

"I'm not." Magnus turned to him violently. "I am not."

"Mhm." Alec didn't look convinced. He clenched his eyelids and bit his lip – he didn't want Magnus to see his tears.

"I'm not, but stop doing it. I swear that if you not, I couldn't handle myself anymore."

"Stop doing what?" Alec asked.

"Biting your lip," Magnus responded.

Alec giggled.

"I love you, little Shadowhunter," Magnus purred and settled his head on Alec's shoulder.

"Yeah, I can see it. And I love you too, even if I don't know how to show you…"

"Oh, shut up, liar. You do know, you do, but you like torturing me," Magnus said, smiling.

"Yeah. I forgot," Alec responded, laughing. "But I promise if you take me to Paris, I'll be all yours," Alec joked.

"Mmm… I see. Having sex in the city of love. You're kind of… traditionalist," Magnus pondered. "OK, deal. We are going to Paris tomorrow."

Alec caught his breath.

"Oops."

"You've promised. And you're Shadowhunter, so I assume you have honor…"

"But," Alec interrupted, "you should know, that only swearing on the Angel really matters…"

Suddenly Magnus threw himself at Alec. He whispered in his ear, making him shivering in pleasant, "Swear on the Angel. Now. Swear it." Magnus' voice was deep and… sexy.

"I-I swear. I swear on the Angel, I will make love to you in Paris." Magnus moved away from him. "Crazy warlock."

Magnus started laughing. He kissed Alec's nose and said, "Go to sleep, Shadowhunter. Tomorrow we're going to take an exhausting trip."


	2. Paris

**A/N: So, another chapter Yeah, it's fast. I try to shush them, but I failed. **

**I forgot about it last time: Of course, I DO NOT OWN MORTAL INSTRUMENTS BOOKS. Alec and Magnus belong to Cassie. **

**And btw, sorry for my English. It isn't my mother language, so forgive me. **

**Thanks for reviewing, adding me to alerts and favs!**

**Here we go. Enjoy! **

_Paris, France  
><em>

Unclear memory of the night woke Alec up. Without opening his eyes, he moved slightly, giving muscles a stretch. To his amazement he discovered that he felt a little achy. And suddenly events of last night struck him with all strength, his cheeks reddened. He did his "first time". With Magnus Bane.

"Good morning, Alexander."

The warlock must figure out that boy wasn't asleep anymore, because of his quickened breath. His voice was soft and deep and a memory of its whispered version made Alec pressed his hands stronger on the sheets.

"Hello, warlock."

He finally decided to open his eyes.

In front of him there was Magnus, with his legs crossed under the quilt and naked gold torso. He smiled widely at the sight of his boyfriend's beautiful navy blue eyes. Before he bent to kiss him, Alec noticed that Magnus' lips are a little bit swollen and his lower lip bitten to blood. It was a short, sweet kiss, because Magnus figured out that Alec is distracted by something.

"Did I do it?" blue-eyed asked quietly, lowering his eyes.

Magnus snorted with amusement.

"You stop behaving prudently when you are… distracted by something else."

Alec moaned and sank deeper into pillows. When he had realized that he is totally naked under the quilt, he pulled it to his nose.

"Why are you ashamed?" asked Magnus gently.

"Why don't you heal yourself?"

Magnus shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not feeling hurt."

"That's good. You look extremely hot with that just-fucked look," Alec murmured, clearly enough to let Magnus laughed.

"But may I heal you?" he asked, after he had calmed down.

"Why?" Alec looked surprised and finally he raised his eyes to Magnus.

He let the warlock brought one of his arm from under the quilt. Few bruises met his eyes, clearly visible on the pale skin's background. Weird… Alec didn't remember if Magnus overdid last night. Meanwhile, Magnus moved away the quilt gently, uncovered thin red scratches on Alec's torso.

"You don't have to ap…"

"I don't," Magnus interrupted him. "You had much pleasure from it. Unless you looked like you had. But it doesn't mean…"

Alec lowered his head, bewildered.

"Why are you embarrassed again?"

"I'm not."

"Then why are you blushing?"

"Because… because I'm happy."

Magnus sighed. He moved closer to Alec and he started running his fingers around scratches on Alec's torso. Their shape matched perfectly his long, keen nails. Alec shivered.

"You are so adorable…," Magnus murmured.

That was not exactly which Alec had expected. He counted rather: _I'm happy too_ or something like that. But, Magnus was 800 years old. He had had many lovers before Alec, and he had much experience. So he obviously wasn't as ecstatic as Alec.

"I love you, Alexander."

When Magnus felt that Alec's stomach muscles are contracted, he took away his hand.

"Is something wrong?"

Alec sat up, made Magnus to do the same.

"Magnus…"

"Oh, I love when you say my name in that way…"

"Magnus Bane!"

"Yeah. I'm listening."

"I thought that… that maybe I did something… or did not…"

Magnus raised his eyebrow.

"You thought that I didn't enjoy it?"

Alec nodded.

"Silly Nephilim! Do I have to say it aloud? You are fantastic in bed. You are wonderful lover. And hot! And that way when you moan with pleasure just drives me crazy… "

"Oh right! I believe you. Just stop it!"

Alec shut Magnus' mouth with childish gesture. He was smiling and he felt under his palm that Magnus is smiling too. The warlock moved his hand away and gently kissed it.

"I didn't suspect these hands can do so many… things."

Alec laughed with soft blush.

Suddenly Magnus sprang out of the bed and put his green satin briefs with one snap of his fingers. Material rustled when Magnus went through the room, jumping over scattered parts of clothing.

"Oh! Now… we are going to go shopping!" he called melodiously.

Alec moaned.

"You're kidding, right?"

"Of course not! We are in Paris! What do you suppose to do in Paris?"

"I don't know… How about… making love?"

Magnus stopped dead in his track. Alec looked at him encouragingly.

"By the Angel, kid… You look hot, but you really need new clothes. Your T-shirt was devastated by my teeth last night.

Alec snorted.

"Come on, get up!" Magnus became impatient.

"I-I'm naked."

Suddenly Magnus started laughing. He looked incredibly young: almost without any make-up, with hair smoothly going down his face, with tears of amusement flowing down his cheeks.

"Believe me, I've seen you naked already. You have nothing to…"

Alec stood up. The quilt went down bed in total quiet.

Despite Magnus thought that Alec's shyness is absurd, he didn't expect that it would be so easy to convince the boy.

Alec swung along smartly, stubbornly didn't look at Magnus.

"I'm having shower. Wanna join me?"

* * *

><p>Water from his wet hair was dripping on the floor and flowed down his face. He stopped to observe himself in a mirror: pink cheeks, swollen lips, bright blue eyes. Smile.<p>

"Unbelievable how you've changed me, Magnus."

The warlock stood behind him, his waist wrapped by towel and cat's eyes fixed on him almost seriously.

"It wasn't me, boy," he said. "It's love."

**Review, pretty please? ^^**


	3. Venice

_Venice, Italy  
><em>

Twilight was falling. Magnus was walking a few steps before Alec, from time to time disappearing into the crowd of tourists. Only his head with bristled spikes let Alec oriented where he should go. Magnus sometimes turned around to check if Alec was following him. At that time his teeth was shining in grin, similarly his green-cat eyes. The warlock was wearing a mask – carnival, beautiful, elaborately made. Despite of that Alec couldn't mistake him with any other person. Magnus had talked him into this stupid idea too – Alec himself was wearing little, light, red mask – and was grateful that he didn't see himself in it. People didn't give him strange looks. Well, Venice… Many of them were wearing masks too – sometimes they were stunningly fanciful and these looked like Magnus' mask.

Suddenly, someone pulled his hand and dragged him into one of dark, narrow streets. Alec cried silently, he felt blind in the darkness. Cold, stone wall of the building touched his back and he felt hot breath on his face.

"You are not very alert. That's not what I've expected from a Shadowhunter."

And then he knew. It was only Magnus.

Alec felt hot pressure of his lover's lips on his mouth. He gave as good as he got. To his amazement it was Magnus who broke away first and spoke, "Come on. We're going to be late."

Late? For what?

Magnus led him through narrow streets to a little pier. Next to it there was a gondola, which was swinging smoothly. When the man who was sitting into it saw them, he raised nimbly and made them some room. Then he stood on his post and he didn't even show his astonishment to the view of a homosexual couple.

Alec felt his heart filling with warmth. OK, it was so cliché, but also… romantic.

"Oh, Magnus…"

"Come on, jump in, baby."

Magnus offered his arm to Alec and he accepted it. Alec immediately felt very comfortable in the snug gondola. When they had sailed out, he quickly pulled Magnus to himself and started to kiss him with passion. Warlock seemed to be a little surprised. Nicely surprised. When he felt Alec's hands under his shirt, he moved away.

"Err, we're in public."

"Not really." Alec smiled. "By the way, since when has it bothered you?"

Magnus laughed quietly. He resumed broken kiss and in the while they were so aroused that they knew that soon they wouldn't be able to control themselves. They ordered gondolier to put them down on the shore as soon as it would be possible. He responded only, "As you wish," with strong, Italian accent.

Happily it turned out that they were nearby the hotel, which they stayed at. Alec was sure that even if it wasn't that, Magnus would move them with one snap of his fingers.

When they finally were at the apartment, Magnus immediately run to the bedroom. Alec giggled. He decided to pulled off his shoes firstly. He tried to calm down his racing heart. But when he thought that not far from him there was exceptionally sexy and probably naked warlock… He hurried up.

He found Magnus sitting on the top of the bed. He was there with his knees pulled under his chin, bare chest and delicate smile playing on his face. When he heard Alec, he quickly moved his eyes to him – earlier he had been looking through the window – and he smiled wider.

Alec thought that Magnus was looking supernaturally. The light of the moon was emphasizing amazing flashes from his eyes, the glitter in his now-smooth hair gleamed with double force. Alec sighed. What did he do to deserve such wonderful boyfriend?

"Come here, blue-eyed." His voice was soft.

Alec climbed to the bed slowly, still admiring Magnus' beautiful face. He squatted on his heels opposite warlock.

"Can I… Can I…," Alec stuttered.

"What? Tell me, little Shadowhunter."

"It's so stupid…"

"Jesus, Alec. Just tell me."

"Can I plait your hair?"

Magnus nodded, smiling slightly. If he was surprised, he didn't show it. Obediently he settled himself between Alec's legs and threw back his hair, wanting to ease his task.

Firstly, Shadowhunter raked his fingers through Magnus' hair, then he brushed it aside to kiss Magnus' neck. And arm… And back…

Magnus shivered.

Alec started working. From time to time his fingers were caressing Magnus' bare skin; after a while the plait was ready. Magnus turned around, smile on his lips.

"Goddamn, you are so beautiful," Alec whispered.

"Really? Let me check."

Magnus jumped out of the bed and run to the mirror. He came back with a smile.

"I like it."

Magnus leant over Alec, making him to lay under him. He brushed his lips gently. The plait slipped off his neck and tickled Alec's cheek.

"Just stop staring at me like that. Am I a kind of freak to you?" Magnus murmured into Alec's skin.

"Actually, you are. My own freak."

Magnus laughed.

"You will suffer for that, I promise."

Giggling, he slid down, going to Alec's pants direction.

**Here you are. As always, thanks for all reviews! I love you and I love Ann, who always plaits my hair ^^ Tell me what you think. See you (yhh, sure) next time! XOXO**


	4. India

**A/N: So, this chapter is... I don't know. I've rewritten it houndreds of times and it's still not fully satisfying. Anyway, it's dedicated to Ann :) (Mmm, our visions in Italian classes...). Despite everything, enjoy!**_  
><em>

_Delhi, India_

"Shit, it's so hot," Alec groaned.

They were in Delhi this time. It was beautiful city, with a lot of extraordinary people. Actually, now Magnus looked like one of them – gold-nearly brown skin, black soft hair and… sari. He looked kind of… sexy, to Alec's curse.

"Yeah, I agree," Magnus purred into Alec's ear.

Of course, his dirty-minded warlock was horny as hell. He ran his fingertips over Alec's shoulders, causing him to shiver. It felt so good… So cool… So… right.

"I love you," Alec said suddenly.

Magnus looked at him with all feelings they shared.

"Love you too, baby. Let's see Taj Mahal."

"You've already seen it."

"But you don't, sweetheart. And we have to send a postcard to the Institute, remember?"

"Again?" Alec groaned. He really doubted Izzy and – oh, God – Jace were enjoying their little proofs of pure love.

"Yeah, you know, we should at least pretend that we do some sightseeing from time to time. Not only that we have sex…"

"Magnus!" Alec shouted, terrified.

"What?" Magnus made innocent face. "Did I say something untrue?"

Alec blushed heavily. "No," he whispered. Then he added lauder, "But it isn't only my fault!"

"I didn't say that," Magnus responded with broad grin. "On the other hand, you always look so so delicious…"

"Magnus!" Alec interrupted him, again.

The warlock laughed. "Oh right, right. Come on."

They started walking. Hand to hand, shoulder to shoulder, thigh to thigh. After all this months, all this physical contacts (!), it was still so electric: being with Magnus, so close, touching him, feeling him. Alec knew that probably it isn't safe – to love someone so much. Someone, who had had so many lovers before and would have many after him. But he couldn't help it. Sometimes he was… just sad – Magnus couldn't feel the same, could he?

"What are you thinking about?" Magnus asked, interrupting his internal monologue.

"About losing you," Alec whispered, before he could think.

Magnus stopped, frozen. "What the hell, Alexander? We are here, together and you are thinking…?" He gulped. "Besides, I am the one who is going to lose you."

"Exactly. Before I had you, I had lost you."

Now, Magnus was pissed off. "What are you talking about?" He didn't hold Alec's hand anymore. His hands were… trembling?

Alec knew that soon the warlock would start to create blue flames – unconsciously. However, he couldn't make himself to stop talking. "About past. And future. And you – being immortal. And me – trivial. Ordinary. Human."

"Stop! Just stop it, OK?" Suddenly, Magnus kissed him. With force, passion, hunger… In front of the crowd of tourists (that was routine, now). The kiss was… desperate. "Don't you see it? I love you. YOU."

"You won't remember it. Me," Alec mumbled quietly.

"Shut up already. Now give me your hand," Magnus commended.

"What?" Alec asked, confused, looking at Magnus' changed facial expression. The warlock was now… focused?

"We aren't done yet. We'll talk about it sooner or later. But not now." He reached for Alec's hand. "Now you need to relax. Follow me."

In a second, Magnus created the portal and jumped into it. Alec, with his hand trapped in Magnus' grip, had no choice – he stepped into the portal too.

_Somewhere on the Indian Ocean_

Alec's feet hit the ground. But said ground wasn't hard – it was soft and warm… He curled his toes to soak in this heat. It felt amazing. Wait a minute… Why didn't he wear any shoes? He had had his favourite black sneakers on only seconds ago! Crap. He really liked them. Finally, he let his eyes open slowly. By. The. Angel. He had to be on some kind of island. There was water everywhere around him, tons of sand under his feet and palm trees above his head. The landscape looked totally exotic. He said first thing which appeared into his mind, "Mag, you know I hate beaches." He muttered it, but he hoped Magnus heard him. Wait… Where was Magnus anyway? He wasn't really in the mood to hiding. Or sunbathing. He was about to sit on the sand like a sulky kid and see how the situation would develop when… somebody started to surface out of the water. He was tall, with beautiful honey skin and hair hanging around his face – until he threw it back and it stroke his back with laud splash. This face belonged to Magnus Bane. And he was naked.

He started talking, coming up to Alec, "Firstly, take off your shirt." Alec did what he had told, mesmerized by the view. "Very good. Now imagine what clothes you want me to wear. Don't speak it aloud. With my magic, I'll make the dream come true. Anything you want, just from your head. Don't feel shy. Imagine."

"I didn't know you can read minds," Alec muttered, still shocked.

"Normally, I can't. But today, because of you, I am determined. Now. What do you want? A Hawaii shirt made of palm leaves? Just think about it."

Alec got silent. Nothing happened.

"And?" Magnus finally asked, raising his eyebrow.

"I thought about what I want you to wear." Alec shrugged, small smile started playing on his lips.

"But I'm still only in my own glorious."

Alec didn't respond. He just grinned wider.

Then Magnus latched on. "Uh, I see." He smiled his Cheshire-cat grin. "Now I'm going to make you stop hating beaches. Admit it, you have never been on anyone before, have you?"

Alec shook his head.

"So first, you should remove your clothes. You don't have your shirt on anymore, so it's the beginning."

Magnus was talking and at the same time he was preparing drinks at the magically-appeared bar. He was mixing all colour liquids: blue, lime green, pink; with exotic fruits: pineapples, watermelons, coconuts… Meanwhile he put on earlier-mentioned skirt made of palm leaves. It made Alec frown.

"I wanna sit in the shade," he said grumpily.

"Go on, babe. We don't want you to be all redy and skiny-peeling in the evening." Magnus waved his hand nonchalantly, without raising his eyes from the drinks. "And put on a hat! Heat strokes are dangerous!"

"Yea, sure," Alec murmured to himself. He sat awkwardly on the sand, ignoring a hat and a deckchair, which Magnus had conjured up for him. He felt awfully… exposed. He really hated beaches. They were too… bright. Sunny. And he still felt a little bit distressed after the fight. He started being oh-so-mopey. Again.

He hadn't notice it was getting dark, until Magnus spoke, "Cheer up, little Shadowhunter." He sat beside Alec, his legs crossed. "What's the matter?"

Alec shrugged. "As of old."

Magnus took his hand in quiet. He said nothing.

The fire on the beach was burning. Alec didn't know when Magnus had created it. He hadn't paid attention. Showers of sparks were flying up out of the bonfire. Alec thought, _I must look like that when he tells me he loves me. But it's destructive at the same time. To love is to destroy, right?_

"What do you want, Alexander?" Magnus asked finally, after a while of strange silence.

Alec responded quietly, "I don't know. You."

"Then take me," the warlock said softly.

"What… What do you mean?" Alec asked, faltering.

"I mean literally, of course." Alec blushed. Magnus added, still with gentle tone, "You already have me metaphorically."

"I-I don't know how…"

"Sh. I'll show you. Besides, you are perfect. Everything is perfect about you."

"Don't say that, Magnus."

"Why? Why don't you believe me? You don't trust me?"

"Of course I trust you."

"So you are questioning my good taste?"

Alec couldn't help it: he chuckled.

"Finally! I missed it," Magnus said with sigh of relief.

"What?"

"Your smile. Your dimples."

"Magnus, stop."

"You, saying my name."

"Mag."

"Oooh. I am literally melting."

Alec giggled. He giggled! And then he said, "I love you."

"Then love me, Alexander. I was serious. I want you inside me. And I want to do it on that beach."

"You do have plenty of fetishes," Alec said with smile.

"Mhm. I do. Why won't we fulfill one of them?"

**Yay! Alec is topping!^^ Aren't we proud of him? (Yeah, I know, I can ruin the mood masterfully xD). So, it wasn't really India, but like I said, I lost the inspiration. Let's just go through it and go to Spain, OK? (I've already written it). Anyway, review! But be merciful... xD **


	5. Spain

**A/N: This one is especially for _zaidabd, _'cause she's Spanish and she's my true, faithful reviewer ^^  
><strong>

_Madrid, Spain_

Alec was sitting on a bench in front of The Prado Museum, waiting for Magnus. He didn't know what had stopped his boyfriend, he just asked Alec to wait for him outside. So he did. There were a few pigeons, looking at him expectantly. Having squatted, Alec started to tear pieces off the bread roll. The pigeons immediately flew up to him. Alec laughed when one of them had sat on his arm. To his laugh joined another – high, very familiar sound.

Alec turned around to face Magnus.

"By the Angel," he murmured.

Magnus was wearing sparkling matador jacket, tight leather pants and platform boots. And he was raising his eyebrow. He looked absolutely fuckable.

Magnus chuckled. "I LOVE this expression. But, seriously?" he asked teasingly, raising his eyebrow even higher. It was killing Alec and a comfort in his lower area.

"You look… um, sexy," he finally managed to utter.

Magnus grinned and came up to his boyfriend. He murmured, "Mission completed," sliding his arms around Alec's waist. The Shadowhunter kissed him hungrily. Magnus laughed without breaking the kiss, causing small vibrations. It drove Alec crazy.

"Good to know you are becoming more comfortable with PDA," Magnus said amused.

"Shut up," Alec responded with blush, but also with small, small smile. "I can't help it when you look like that."

He did nonchalant gesture toward Magnus.

"I see. I'm glad you like it, it cost a fortune. I bought it in this little souvenir shop next to Prado's exit. You didn't even notice it, you just passed by."

"It looked so… innocent. Besides, you have some glitter-radar, which I don't understand," Alec muttered, still gazing at Magnus.

"God, Alexander, if I had known, I'd have saved it for the bedroom." When Alec sent him a murderous look, he added, "How about little play? I'll be a matador and you'll be my bull. I'll have to master you and _ride _you. I can already see it… It will be… wiiiiiiiiiilllllld."

More or less in the halfway of Magnus' little speech, Alec left him alone, walking away to hide his burning blush. Now Magnus could only see his back and, um, his ass slowly moving away. Magnus rushed to catch him, but he couldn't stop smirking.

"Do you want some ice-cream?" he asked when Alec didn't reject his hand.

"You are such a perv," Alec snorted.

"No, actually, you are. I meant real ice-cream. If I didn't I would ask: 'Do you want a blowjob?'"

"Wha-"

"Although… No. I wouldn't ask, I would just do it. So…? Do you want?"

Alec just stared at him with wide eyes.

"I'll take lemon **(hahahahaha) **flavoured." Alec didn't change his face. "And I'll shut up, promise."

Alec finally let his breath.

"I'll take… chocolate," he mumbled.

"Good choice, my dear."

"Weren't you going to shut up?" Alec asked mischievously. When Magnus put on a hurt look, he gave him a peck on the cheek and went to buy them ice-creams.

Magnus finally get his cone. He closed his eyes, having checked if Alec's eyes were on him. Then he stuck his tongue and slowly, painfully he licked entire length of his ice-cream. Afterward, he played with its head for a while, watching to leave some of it in the corners of his mouth. In the end he smiled lazily and finally he opened his eyes.

"Yummy," he said, looking straight into Alec's eyes.

His Shadowhunter looked… glamoured. His eyes were wide open, again, but in some way blurred. His cheeks were burning.

"You. Are. Dirty.," he finally said with shaking voice. He reached his trembling hand to wipe off remains of ice-cream from Magnus' mouth.

At the sensation of Alec's fingers on his lips, Magnus closed his eyes and let a sigh of pleasure.

The Shadowhunter could feel warm breath tickling his skin. He leant down to capture those lips – they were absolutely irresistible.

"Mmm, you taste like chocolate," Magnus purred on Alec's mouth.

"And you taste like love," Alec responded, savouring said taste with his own tongue.

**Short, I know, but a little bit dirty instead ^^ Review people! Show me you love Malec! I know you do ;) Till next time XOXO**


	6. Germany

**A/N: Okay, sweeties, we are heading to the end. We are going to Berlin now, then Vienna and everybody knows what Vienna means. The end of Malec's - and our - little trip. Unless, I forgot about some place? I've tried to include every country which was mentioned in the book (from pics on Jace's cellphone or from the postcards which Cassie wrote as a gift for her crazy fans), but I could skip something unintentionally. So, if you found any place which isn't yet in the story, let me know. **

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns them -.- Not me.**

** **Ah, there is another surprise for you. Or will be. But be patient, cupcakes. For now, let's go to Berlin! ****

* * *

><p><em>„Hey," said Jace, who was sitting on an overturned speaker, looking at his cell phone, "do you want to see a photo of Alec and Magnus In Berlin?"<em>

_"Not really," said Simon._

_"Magnus is wearing lederhosen."_

_"And yet, still no."_

_City of Fallen Angels, Cassandra Clare_

* * *

><p><em>Berlin, Germany<em>

Alec sat beside table, with a guidebook in one hand and a spoon in the other. It was nearly noon, but they just had got up. When Magnus was showering (Alec could hear his muffled humming), the Shadowhunter prepared breakfast. Today, he decided to eat some cereal, although he didn't have wide choice, since it was one of not many things to eat in their rented motel's room. He was chewing slowly, not paying attention to the taste. Magnus wouldn't be content – since they had started dating it was his lofty aim – to teach Alec getting pleasure from food. He had tried to convince his boyfriend to latte or mocha, instead of usual black coffee. But Alec only drank it to stay conscious, so he didn't find any reason to savouring it. Then Magnus had tried to show him that whipped-cream could be fun. And he had shown him, really. Alec blushed every time he recollected that night. Once, when he was in Taki's with Jace, Clary and Isabelle, he saw in menu: 'Hot desserts: apple-pie with whipped-cream on top'. He started laughing as crazy. Hot, indeed. Everyone in the restaurant gave him unfriendly looks. Nothing had been the same, since then.

He was smiling slightly to himself, while looking through the guidebook. Magnus wasn't really a good guide. He rather chose eccentric places or was distracted by shop windows or canoodling with Alec. So Alec himself, if he wanted to actually see something during this vacation, had to decide where they would go.

Meanwhile, Magnus finished showering and stood in the entrance of the kitchen, leaning nonchalantly against the doorframe. Alec didn't raise his gaze, though he had heard Magnus' steps.

"So, where do you want to go today?" Alec finally asked, with his eyes still stuck in the guidebook.

"I don't know," Magnus answered. "I thought you've bought this book for a reason."

"Yeah, but-" Alec trailed off, when he finally looked at Magnus.

He was wearing lederhosen, with plain white shirt and ridiculously long socks. And glitter, of course, like everywhere.

Alec choked, "You look s-"

"Stunning? Seductive? Slinky? Sultry? Screamingly sexy? Salacious? Saucy? Striking? Scintillating? Sparkly? Shimmering? Spectacular? Splendid? Starry? Spunky?"

"I was going to say 'stupid'."

Magnus put a long-fingered palm over his chest, right there on his always steady-beating heart. "I'm offended. But, since you aren't an authority on this – I mean, look at you – all scruffy and sloppy – true ignoramus, I am not deeply hurt. But still, hurt."

"Turn around."

"What?" Magnus asked, truly startled.

"Turn. Around. Please."

Manus did what he had told. And suddenly he felt Alec jumping on him, his strong arms wrapping tightly around his shoulders and his murmuring into his neck, "I'm so so so so sorry."

"What are you talking about?" Magnus asked, amused.

"You do look sexy. Your ass in this leather is just delicious."

Magnus turned around, to meet Alec's full of lust gaze.

"Someone is horny," he said with smirk.

Alec blushed and removed his arms from Magnus. "Come on," he said, as it was an explanation or something. "Back to my question. What are we going to do today? I was thinking about… the Brandenburg Gate?"

"How absolutely mundane."

"I know, but this guidebook really sucks. Let's just walk around, OK?"

"Let's just fuck, OK?" Magnus teased.

To his surprise, Alec turned away and started leaving the room.

"You, my beautiful warlock, may have seen those wonderful miracles of the world or if you haven't, you have the future for that. I, on the other hand, want to see something else, apart from your fabulous body."

It was music for Magnus' ears: listening to self-confident, mischievous, comfortable with himself Alexander Lightwood, using such words as 'fabulous', which were so gay.

He said simple, "OK," and reached for Alec's hand. They left the motel and just started walking around. Actually, they had managed to reach to the Gate, but then it started raining. The streets emptied. Magnus conjured up a rainbow umbrella, but Alec didn't accept it. Come on, it wasn't even stolen! Magnus owned it, he just left it in the motel.

"Are you going to say something like: 'Shadowhunters do not use umbrellas'? I've already noticed it, since you often appear at my apartment all wet, literally soaked in water."

"I've never thought it bothers you," Alec said, still slipping from under the umbrella, his hair already damp. "Actually, you always stare at me with saliva almost running down your chin. Every time I have an urge to ask you: 'See something you like?'"

Magnus smirked. "You liar." He felt like a hunter, with Alexander trying to duck. "And it bothers my floor. And Chairman."

And then he shut up, because now Alec stood entirely in the rain, his chin raised and eyes closed. Water was running down his forehead, eyelids, cheeks, lips, neck… It looked… fucking hot.

"I like rain," Alec whispered so quietly that Magnus wasn't sure if it wasn't only his imagination. It looked ridiculously supernatural: empty square and streets, with dark-haired angel in the middle. He gave the impression of missing heaven, his home, so he was soaking in the rain, to feel it somewhat. But the vision disappeared when Alec started running, jumping and squirming like a five-year-old child. It looked… fucking adorable. Magnus felt an urge to join him.

"You make me think about Geri Halliwell's 'It's raining man'," Magnus shouted, laughing. "God, I once loved this song," ha added to himself.

"What?" Alec shouted back, through the walls of rain.

"Nevermind," the warlock muttered. "This boy is hopeless." Then he made his umbrella disappear again. He started dancing in the rain with his insane boyfriend.

* * *

><p>Later, in the evening, they were sitting on the bed with mugs of hot chocolate and still wet hairs. Alec caught himself actually savouring its taste.<p>

"You want more marshmallows?" asked Magnus, reaching for them.

"Nah. Now I want a kiss." He got it. But with smiles playing on both of their mouths, it wasn't fully satisfying. "Or two? But now with chocolate tongue, please."

* * *

><p><strong>As always, please, review :) To find out more about <strong>**'surprise' you have to wait until next chapter ;P **


	7. Vienna

**Read the A****/N at the bottom, please! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI books. Fortunately xD. **_  
><em>

_Vienna, Austria_

„Wear something nice, sweetheart," Alec heard Magnus' calling through the door of the bathroom. He decided to step into it, since he obviously hadn't any taste in fashion.

"What exactly do you mean?" he asked, catching Magnus' eyes in the overwhelmingly enormous mirror. Magnus was in the middle of his usual ritual – putting on make-up: eye-shadows, lip gloss, adding tons of glitter, etc. But today, clearly, isn't so usual, which meant less glitter, more subtlety.

"Where are we going anyway?"

"Since you are seeing me in tux and this wonderful purple tie, I can already tell you. We are going to Sissi's apartments."

"By the Angel, really?" Alec looked excited. It was not what Magnus had expected. He was pleasantly surprised. Actually, he hadn't even count on Alec knowing who Sissi was.

"Yep. I've rented an apartment there. For the entiiiiireeeeee night." He winked. "But firstly, we are going to the opera."

"Wait, what?" Alec asked, amazed.

Magnus knew that Alec wasn't asking about the opera, but the apartment.

"You know, I absolutely adored Elizabeth, so she let me use her apartments from time to time. And it remained the same till nowadays. I still exploit her hospitality, even if she is, um, dead."

OK, so maybe it was too much.

"Wait! You knew Sissi?"

Yes, it was defiantly too much.

"Yeah, but Alexander-"

"How was she like? Was she so sweet as people tell? Was Franz hot?"

Magnus couldn't stop his laugh at Alec's last question.

"Jeez, sometimes you are more gay than me."

Alec rolled his eyes, but somehow he didn't stop looking at his boyfriend expectantly.

"Oh right. Let's find a tux and some sexy bow tie for you, and then I'll tell you more about Sissi during our ride to the opera, OK?"

Alec nodded, still excited as a child.

The rest of the evening went smoothly. At the opera, Alec wasn't really paying attention to the stage below them. He rather was staring at people around (some of them even had opera glasses and Magnus regretted that he didn't have one for Alec), or at the decorations. He was mesmerized. But mostly, his gaze was on Magnus. As if Magnus was one of the most beautiful and engaging object there. It was all in Alec's brightened eyes: admiration, adoration, love. And Magnus was staring at Alec all the time. Anyway, he had seen Don Giovanni like a hundreds of times.

* * *

><p>As soon as the opera performance was over, they left the building and started walking in silence. The streets of Vienna were crowded, despite late hour. The light of street lamps created a mysterious atmosphere. It was pretty cold, and soon Alec started shivering slightly.<p>

Magnus was wearing white gloves, but he pulled one of them – from a palm which held Alec's hand – it was easier that way to shared his natural body heat with his freezing boyfriend.

"Don't give me that look," said Alec warningly, but smiled at the same time.

"What look?" Magnus asked, returning warm smile.

"As if you were looking at something precious," he responded with flush.

"Someone," Magnus corrected only. He never stopped looking at Alec intently.

The Shadowhunter got silent. He knew he was blushing furiously, but he couldn't help it – not under such cat-like, loving gaze.

"I don't think I will ever get tired of this," spoke Magnus after a while. Simple glee was clearly heard in his voice.

"What exactly?" Alec inquired, averting his gaze.

"Making you blush." Magnus laughed quietly, having seen Alec's flush growing redder.

After another pause, just walking and soaking into each other's presence, Magnus spoke again, "Are you tired?"

Alec shook his head.

"Hungry?"

"Not really. Although…"

"What?" Magnus encouraged him.

"I would like to taste something."

"What is it?"

"It makes me think about caramel. Or honey, sometimes."

"Mhm… Keep going."

"And usually it's sweet. But I like it salty…"

Magnus started to have feeling that he knew what it could be. A wide grin spread across his face.

"It's always nicely hot." Alec finally raised his gaze. To his bright eyes and flushed cheeks joined wide grin, mirroring Magnus'. "My tongue likes it."

"Tell your tongue that my skin likes him too," Magnus managed to said, laughing.

They simply looked at each other and then rushed. It was still quite a long way to their destination.

* * *

><p>When they had moved to Sissi's apartment, it was getting hot. Alec almost immediately threw himself at Magnus, pulling him for a deep, long kiss. When moans started to escape their mouths, they slowed down a little. Magnus' white scarf landed on the ground, right next to Alec's jacket.<p>

"No offense to Don Giovanni, but I couldn't wait to do this for the entire evening," Alec panted, unbuttoning Magnus' shirt and soon running his hands over his bare torso.

Then Magnus hissed. "Is it my imagination or my hand is burning?"

"No exaggeration, I'm not THAT hot," Alec mumbled, his lips almost touching Magnus' hard nipple. "Besides, my mouth isn't exactly there."

"It's a fire message."

At Magnus' words, Alec immediately stood up, automatically alarmed. He let Magnus read it, nearly having exploded from impatience.

"Fuck," the warlock cursed under his breath.

"What? What happened?"

"Camille."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, this is it. ****THE END. Or maybe not? As everybody knows, this is the moment, when Magnus and Alec returns to the Institute, because Camille wants to talk to Magnus, and only him (grrr, that bitch -.- she ruined Malec's vacation -.-). And it should be the end. But... I have a surprise for you! If you want, but only if you'll show me that you want, I can write another chapter. It will be called... South Carolina :D (So, everybody TMI-twitter-fan knows what it means xD). But I warn you, it will be pure lemon (my first ever, by the way) and IT WILL HAVE TO BE RATED M. So? Do you think it's a good idea? Or bad? Fabulous or tragic? Encourage me or bury my enthusiasm ;)**

**Anyway, if you don't want to go to SC with Alec and Magnus, then this is the time to say goodbye. Thank you for fabulous trip around the world, for reviewing and just being with us (Malec and me). Love to all of you, sweethearts! ;3 Now something about new story (and then I'll shut up, I promise ^^). My winter holidays are officially over, so there will be no more updating for a while. I should really focus on school. Bleh. Although, I have some idea for new story (of course the main topic will be Malec ^^), but it's still only a project. But you can keep me in your alerts, because I'm not going to end up with fanfiction. No way! ;) I love you too much. **

**Now, tell me what you think. Click, click. I'm not saying goodbye to you yet, sweeties!  
><strong>


	8. South Carolina

**A/N: Hello! I have something for you... ;) But, firstly:**

**THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M. (Do I have to change the rating of whole fanfic? It's only one last chapter, so I don't think so...) Anyway, IMMATURE PEOPLE, GET OUT! It is lemon.**

**Now, the explenation of the title, for people who aren't on twitter: South Carolina stands for Sexual Content and it is a result of funny misunderstanding. Remember about it when you will reread City of Fallen Angels (during Luke and Jocelyn's engagement party, when Magnus asks Alec if he wants to go back to Vienna, and then... He mentions South Carolina. It's so funny to read :D).**

**About the story. This is last chapter. It's pure lemon, like I promised. Technically, it takes place in Paris and chronologically it should be chapter 2. It's Alec and Magnus' first time sex. And, God, I'm so nervous. I dare say I'm as nervous as Alec in this chapter ;) Because it's my first time too. I mean, first lemon xD. Read and review :)**

** Let's make some love!**

* * *

><p><em>South Carolina<em>

As soon as they got back to the hotel, Alec threw himself on the enormous bed. It was long day – Magnus plus Paris, it couldn't be any other way.

"I already love this bed," Alec mumbled, with face immersed into pillows.

"I'm already jealous." Magnus stood in a doorway, gorging himself on the view of Alec's delicious ass standing in the air. Was he doing it on purpose? To tease him?

Alec rolled over, innocent smile playing on his lips. "Come here, baby," he said, beckoning his index finger to his boyfriend. Uh huh, something was definitely going on. Alec hardly ever used pet names. But Magnus wasn't the one to complain. He climbed to bed and Alec immediately pulled him for deep kiss: with tongue, teeth, panting and moaning. It was going to turn out to hot make-out session. Magnus smirked to himself. Alec had every right to be exhausted, but Magnus wasn't going to deny his boyfriend a pleasure. Somehow, they managed to get rid of their shirts. Truth be told, Alec had had trouble with finding any zippers in Magnus' shirt and he had even whimpered in frustration, but Magnus had helped him with small chuckle. It was then when he noticed that Alec's fingers were shaking. When the Shadowhunter reached to his pants, Magnus was sure.

"What. Are you doing?"

Alec stopped in confusion. "Trying to undress you?"

"You know what I mean." Magus looked at him closely.

Alec rolled his eyes. "We are in Paris. And I made a promise." Magnus still didn't move. "Don't you want this?"

"Of course I want it!" Magnus almost shouted, before he could stop himself. He added, "But I-I can't… make you do it." It was rare for Alec to see Magnus at a loss for words. "I've never wanted you to think that I push you. You don't have to feel… obligated."

Alec cut him off. "Magnus. I want you. Every inch of you." He trailed off, but then he added, with mischievous smirk, "Including your enormous cock."

_Wow, _Magnus thought, _that was impressive. _The boy was nervous as hell, Magnus could see it, but somehow he managed to tease. It called courage, he supposed. Apart from that, unbelievable what such simple dirty talk could do to Magnus' manhood. At Alec's words, it twitched impatiently in his tight pants. Too tight. But now it wasn't the time for it, not yet. Now he would have to try to relax his little Shadowhunter.

"Are you completely sure?" Magnus asked once again, seriousness in his eyes. He actually looked like someone who needed reassurance. He seemed… vulnerable. And then Alec thought that maybe, just maybe, Magnus was as nervous as he was…? Alec sent him small smile.

"I want to make love to you. Yes, Magnus, I am sure."

They returned to kissing and Magnus again could feel Alec's fingers maneuvering near his pants. Soon he helped Alec to pull them down by kicking them off. As always, Magnus' nudity took Alec by surprise – he didn't wear any undies. Magnus broke the kiss to check Alec's facial expression. The boy was frowning in concentration, while tracing his fingers over Magnus' ass. He barely touched it, but it was enough to send shivers up and down Magnus' spine. Then Magnus pulled Alec's pants off, kissing his chest – trying to calm him down. He slipped his fingers under Alec's boxers' waistband and the boy stiffened.

"Still sure?" Magnus asked, but Alec's only response was guiding Magnus' hands to keep going. The warlock was mesmerized by the beauty below him. Shadowhunter's body was perfect: muscular, glistening with sweat… He leaned down to taste it: his tongue started to trace indefinite signs on pale skin, to follow invisible paths.

Alec already was breathing heavily, but when Magnus ran his teeth over one of his hard nipple, he let a low, long groan escape his mouth. Only half-consciously he entwined his fingers in warlock's hair and tugged lightly. In turn he heard Magnus' moan and he felt its vibrations on his chest. He needed more.

Magnus left few hickeys on his boyfriend's torso and made his way toward lower area. Earlier, every time they moved, unconsciously rocked hips, he felt Alec's cock rubbing against his, pleading for attention. At first, Magnus kissed the tip of Alec's penis. He saw that Alec raised his head from the sheets to watch him. Shadowhunter's eyes filled with lust. It obviously was freaking hot – looking at the lover between his own legs. So without breaking eye contact, Magnus took Alec all. The boy threw back his head and groaned loudly, revealing his neck covered in purple love-bites. Magnus smirked on Alec's cock, while circling his tongue and from time to time running his teeth over it. When Alec thrust his hips impatiently, Magnus steadied him by putting his one hand on boy's hipbone and the other one scratching lightly his chest. He teased Alec's nipples, ribs and sensitive skin under his stomach – and by uncontrolled shivering of Alec's body he could tell it was driving him crazy.

When the hot pressure of Magnus' mouth left Alec, his eyes shot open. "Maaaaagnuuuus…," he whined in disappointment.

"Don't worry." Magnus leaned down to kiss him. Mmm, how he missed those lips… "I haven't finished with you yet."

At these words, Alec let his eyes close again. Soon he heard quiet snap of opening and shutting the bottle of lube. Then he felt a pressure of something strange near his hole and he froze.

When Alec's eyebrows knitted together, Magnus stopped pushing his finger. "Are you OK?"

Alec nodded slightly. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just, ah, it's cold."

Magnus again leaned down to brush his boyfriend's lips gently. He was massaging his inner thigh with one hand. "It'll warm up pretty soon." When the boy loosened up a little bit under Magnus' comforting touch, he restarted moving his finger. He began with small circles, giving Alec the time to familiarize with completely new feeling.

"More," Alec pleaded hoarsely, after a while of such actions.

To Magnus' finger joined next two. Suddenly, Alec grabbed warlock's wrist and when Magnus was about to think that he wanted him to stop, Alec started thrusting his hips.

"Magnus," he panted. "Please, take me, Magnus."

The warlock withdrew his hand and Alec whined at a loss. Quickly, Magnus stroked himself with a lube and placed himself by Alec's entrance.

"Ready?" he asked, just to make sure.

Alec lifted up his hips and wrapped his legs around Magnus' waist. "Yeah."

As soon as Alec started turning his gaze away and bit his lip in anticipation (or nervous tension), Magnus cupped his neck with one hand to make the boy face him.

"Look at me, Alec." Magnus' grip was a little bit rough, but it was some kind of distraction from pain between his legs. When Magnus started pushing in, never breaking eye contact, watching his face carefully, ready to stop anytime; Alec let one single tear escape his eye. Magnus wiped it off with his thumb, and Alec could see his hands were trembling for holding back.

He remained still for a while, until Alec let out his breath and started to adapt to the feeling of being completely filled. The Shadowhunter surprised him by bucking his hips, causing long moans from both of them.

"Oh, Alexander. You are so… tight." Magnus started thrusting, and soon they found their perfect rhythm.

Usually, Alec hated when people called him by his full name. But with Magnus… He always pronounced it as if it was the most beautiful word of all languages. He almost purred it, it was always between the whisper and the prayer. Alec liked the way Magnus' lips curved when he said it, the way he moaned it, the way it slipped off his tongue. And now he needed said tongue inside his mouth. He pulled Magnus down by clutching his elbows, covering his own cheeks in Magnus' hair. It fell on him and tickled him because of gravitation. Alec grabbed violently a fistful of it, while capturing Magnus' lips. He sucked at Magnus' bottom lip, and warlock's low moan from deep inside his chest caused small vibrations going through their lips. Alec shoved his tongue into Magnus' throat. They fought for dominance for a moment, but Alec surrendered and lost his rhythm when his boyfriend thrust unusually hard and deep.

When Magnus changed the angle, Alec cried out, and the warlock knew he hadn't missed the sweet spot.

"By the Angel, Mag! I have no idea what was that, but please, do it again!"

Magnus lived to please his boyfriend. He over and over hit Alec's prostate, making the Shadowhunter shiver beneath him.

Making love to someone you really love (as weird as it sounds) was… amazing. Incredible. It took the breath away. The boy was obviously inexperienced, but also sincere. Honest. Caring. Sweet and shy. Magnus suddenly said, "I love you."

"I," Alec rolled his hips, "know."

They remained like that for who knows how long, even though pretty soon their bodies were covered in sweat. At one moment, Alec entwined his fingers with Magnus' hand and raised up, so their chests were now pressed together and Alec almost seated on Magnus' lap. Changing the position caused entirely new sensation, and Magnus groaned low into Alec's shoulder.

"Hold me tight, love," Alec whispered. "I am so close…"

In that position, wrapped into each other's arms and legs, Magnus could only pull in and out for about few inches, but it was enough for them. Soaking into each other's embrace, they moved slowly; the more closer to release, they became more quieter and quieter.

Finally, Alec sucked at Magnus' neck to muffle his scream and shot hardly all over their stomachs and chests. Watching his boyfriend in such ecstasy caused Magnus to reach his own orgasm. He marked Alec with his sperm and he had the feeling that he would be inside him forever – from now on.

After all, Magnus pulled out and they dropped onto the bed, still breathing heavily. Alec settled himself in the crook of his boyfriend's (now his lover's too) neck, snuggling into his warm body.

As they were about to fall asleep, Alec spoke quietly, "Hey, Magnus?"

"Mmm?"

"_I think I was blind before I met you_."

"I love you too."

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>Ekhem. Last Alec's line is from song 'First Day of My Life' by Bright Eyes. Go and listen to it (but after leaving a review :P). I think it suits Alec perfectly.<strong>

**Now it is really the end. Once again, thank you for fantastic trip, this time for good. I love you people, even if you didn't like it, so please, tell me what you think. It's truly important for me. **

**Keep me in alerts! I'm going to update something new, but I can't promise it will be soon.**

**Take care, **

**Alice xoxo**


End file.
